Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Fireworks
|music= |editedby= |producedby=Warner Bros. Animation |writtenby= |directedby=Curt Geda |previousshow=''Scooby-Doo! The Island of the Past'' |nextshow=??? }} Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Fireworks is a Scooby-Doo Fourth of July special. Premise Zoinks! The gang goes to watch fireworks for the Fourth of July. But, the fireworks form into the shape of a face that announces the end of the world. The gang must solve the mystery before it is too late... for the world! Plot "Are we ready?" a man asks another man. They are in a dark room filled with boxes. "Of course we're ready, that's my name!" the other man says. "I don't know," says the man. "Look," says Ready. "It's a dark night. We're in a creepy room. But nothing is going to happen Max!" "If you say so," says Max. "Now let's get the Fourth of July started," says Red. "Wait, I have a bad feeling about this!" Max says. "Man Max, nothing is going to happen!" cries Ready. Ready presses a button. Suddenly, two creatures made of fireworks cover their mouths and pulls them away! It cuts to the gang driving along in the Mystery Machine. "I can't wait to see the fireworks!" Daphne says. "I can," Velma says. "Like, I can't wait to eat!" Shaggy says. "Reah, I'm hungry!" cries Scooby. "But you just ate thirty seconds ago!" protests Fred. "Like, it feels more like thirty years!" Shaggy says. "Look, there's a dude selling popcorn on the road!" Shaggy says. The van stops. Fred rolls down the window. "Excuse me sir, how much is the popcorn?" Fred says. "Twelve dollars per bag," the man says. "Twelve dollars for a small bag of popcorn?" asks Daphne. Shaggy hands Fred twenty-two dollars. Fred hands it to the man. "Here are two bags," the man says. "I'm Stan, if you ever need more popcorn, just shout Stan Popcorn!" And with that, Stan vanishes. "Well, he was sort of odd," Velma says. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy's popcorn is gone. "I'm hungry," Scooby says. "Like, so am I," Shaggy agrees. "But you just finished your popcorn seven seconds ago!" Daphne says. "Stan Popcorn!" Shaggy shots, but not very loudly. Out of nowhere, Stan appears. "I only have one bag left," he says. "The jumbo bag, it is forty-four dollars." Shaggy pays him. Stan hands Scooby and Shaggy the popcorn and he vanishes. "It's my popcorn Scoob, I paid for it!" Shaggy says as Scooby reaches for Shaggy's bag. "How about you two share," Velma says. Scooby and Shaggy begin sharing the popcorn. Soon, the Mystery Machine stops at a forest. A sign says Firework Festival. The van drives on. The gang gets out of the van. Fireworks start appearing in the air. Velma covers her ears and starts reading. "Hello," a young woman says. "I'm Jane, I hope you don't mind if I sit here." Jane sits next to Velma. Suddenly, the fireworks form the shape of a phantom-face. "Fools, you think it's Fourth of July and tomorrow is the fifth? Wrong, there is no fifth! May I announce something? Yes, I can! Today is the End of the World!" And with that, the face vanishes. Everybody runs away screaming. The gang hops into the van. They see the phantom and drive after him. "The Firework Phantom will outrun you!" he says. He floats into the air; fireworks are coming out of the bottom of his boots. The Firework Phantom flies away, using fireworks to fly. He vanishes into the sky! Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues in the forest. "Stan Popcorn!" calls Shaggy. Stan appears. "Yes?" asks Stan. Shaggy hands him twelve dollars. Stan hands Shaggy a bag of popcorn. Shaggy eats it all. "Raggy!" exclaims Scooby. He hands Stan twelve dollars. Stan gives Scooby a bag of popcorn and vanishes. Shaggy reaches into Scooby's bag. It's empty. "Scooby!" exclaims Shaggy. "Re-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. Suddenly, the phantom appears behind the two. "You shall face your doom!" the Firework Phantom laughs. He vanishes. A troll and a dryad made of fireworks appear. They chase Scooby and Shaggy around the forest. "Like, into that shack Scoob!" cries Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy enter the shack, not followed by the monsters. Inside, an old man is cooking stew. "Why hello kids," the old man says. "I'm Jake, you must be hungry!" Jake gives Scooby and Shaggy a bowl of stew. "Thanks!" exclaims Shaggy. "Reah, ranks!" exclaims Scooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are outside the shack. They begin looking for Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues where the face appeared. "We're not gonna find anything," says Daphne. She sighs. "Except me!" a voice bellows. The Firework Phantom appears. "Eight minutes until the End of the World!" He vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy run in. "Like, we met this guy named Jake, he gave us stew! But, we forgot to mention the Firework Phantom can create monsters made out of fireworks!" "Reah!" exclaims Scooby. "Hmm..." Velma says. "We just need one more clue to solve the mystery. And I have a feeling that clue is in twenty-nine minutes." Soon, it is one minute until the End of the World. The face of the Firework Phantom appears in the sky again. "One minute until the End of the World!" he says. Velma sneaks into a building. Inside, the Firework Phantom is making the face with special effects and he's talking into a microphone. "How are you gonna do that?" Velma asks. "By pressing this button!" the Firework Phantom says. Everybody is hearing what's being said. "Time to find out who you are!" says Velma. The rest of the gang runs in with the police. Velma tugs the mask off. "Jake!" exclaims Shaggy and Scooby. "Yes, just as I suspected, the 'End of the World' was just a bunch of fireworks that would look like a huge explosion," Velma says. "Why not tell us why you did it?" "Yes, you see, there were so many fireworks, that I could make millions by selling them all!" Jake says. As he's being taken away he says "and I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your firework dog!" Soon, the gang is watching the fireworks. One firework is in the shape of Scooby's face. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers the firework. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this special. Hope you enjoyed, just putting the word count down for myself: 981. Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Firework Phantom Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *This was a Fourth of July special. Quotes :"Thanks!" - Shaggy Rogers Home Media *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Fourth of July Fear